A Teme and her Dobe
by KatoGS123
Summary: Sequel to “Sasuke’s a girl!”


**_Yeah I know I promised Sasuke that the next one would be a femNaruto x Sakura fic but he didn't know I did this *holds up my fingers crossed* HA take that teme! Anyways! This is the sequel of my fanfic "Sasuke's a GIRL!?"_**

 **Naruto: I have to admit Suki is way better that Sasuke and much cutie than Sakura**

 ** _I agree_**

 **Sasuke/Sakura: Hn/what did you say?! *behind them were demons***

 **Naruto and Author: _nothing!!!!!!!!!_**

 **Coughs... anyways... here's the story's first chapter!!!!!**

 **1234567890 1234567890 1234567890**

Naruto and Suki, which is Sasuke's real name, were training at a secret training grounds. Hours ago after Naruto finished chasing the perverted toad sannin, they were summoned to a Council meeting

 **Flashback**

 _"For almost killing Uchiha-sama, you, Uzumaki Naruto, are hereby banished!" Danzo said, mentally thinking that he will have his weapon soon._

 _"You can't banish him," Suki growled at the old Warhawk, "because as clan leader of the Uchiha, I won't allow it. Besides, I know that the Hokage is the only one in the village who can set a punishment for shinobi, and I was the one who deserted so I'm the one who should be punished!" She stood in front of Naruto in a protective way._

 _"The Hokage is weak!"_

 _"Oh am I?" The doors open revealing the busty Hokage. She scowled at Danzo for his treachery, "ANBU! Danzo is undermining my Authority! Take him to TI for questioning!"_

 _After the ANBU took Danzo away for questioning, Tsunade looked at the two genin._

 _"Uchiha, because of Danzo's interference, and you defending your fellow shinobi from a fate unjustified, your punishment will be lessoned to just D rank missions for the next month, understood?"_

 _"Hn," the last female Uchiha spoke, before asking, "is there a place I can train? I need to clear my head"_

 _"Actually yes, there is a place, it was the forth hokage's private training ground but it's collecting dust," Tsunade then smirked, "Naruto, I have a D rank mission for you!"_

 _"What is it Granny Tsunade?"_

 _"Train with the Uchiha until she cooled down, and whatever you do..." mentally regretting this but thinking it's for the best, "do not explore and look for a cabin there!"_

 **Flashback end**

The two genin panted as they went to go lay against a tree, tired from the training they just finished.

"Hey dobe..." Suki looked at Naruto and smiles softly, "thanks for being here with me."

"Don't worry about it teme," Naruto smirked at the Uchiha.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Only we would insult each other in a loving moment," Suki shook her head as she spoke.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

As they rested, Naruto started thinking about the house that Tsunade told them not to go to.

"Hey Suki-Chan..."

"Yeah Dobe-kun," Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a shit eating grin.

"Let's go look for that house baa-chan told us not to go to!"

"..." the Uchiha stared at the blond.

"Well? Why don't we," Naruto asked again.

"You're a idiot, the Hokage told us not to go there."

"But remember how Baa-Chan was smirking!"

"So," the Uchiha looked at her dobe.

"She does that when she is taking a gamble! That means she wants us or at least me to go there!"

"Sigh... ok then let's go," she said while standing up.

 **A hour later**

The two finally found the house but saw the door had a seal on the door.

"Awww man! We can't get in"

Shaking her head, Suki looks at Naruto and bonked his head.

"Dobe, that's a seal, if the Hokage wanted you to find this place that must mean that this house's keys are your blood on the seal"

"What do you mean, Suki-Chan?"

Groaning at her dobe's idiocy, she took out a Kunai and made a small cut on Naruto's hand.

"Ow! Damn it teme! That hurts," he said.

"Now put your blood on the seal dobe, or are you gonna keep crying like a baby?"

Growling and making a silent vow to get revenge for the Uchiha using her old Sasuke act for the moment, Naruto rubbed his blood on the seal, which glowed and made the door open on its own.

"I wonder why my blood can open the seal on this house..."

"Don't know dobe but let's go in," Suki started to push the Uzumaki in, "I'm sure we'll find answers inside."

Once inside they notice a painting over a fire place, it was of the Forth Hokage and a red hair beauty, the red head looked pregnant in the painting.

"Dobe," Suki saw Naruto wasn't even looking at the painting anymore, but was looking around the house while muttering something about not believing he's in his hero's house.

"I wonder how he used to live here, man that would've been awesome!"

"Dobe..." no reply.

"Dobe..." still nothing from the blond.

"DOBE!!!!"

"AHHH!!!!! What Suki?"

"I think I figured out who your parents are," the Uchiha said while smirking.

"Really? Who," the blond said confused.

Suki looked at him dumbfounded. Surely he would've figured... _'what and I even thinking... of course Naruto wouldn't figure it out by now...'_

"Naruto, whose house are we in?"

"The Forth Hokage."

"You're a idiot..."

Naruto looked at Suki for a second before his mind clicked.

"OHHH MY KAMI IM THE SON OF THE FORTH HOKA-mmm" Suki covered the freaking out blond's mouth.

"Do you want to alert ANBU?"

Naruto shook his head, and Suki lowered her hand from his mouth.

After Naruto calmed down enough he noticed on the corner of the painting of his father and what could be his mother a holding seal. Putting some blood on the seal, a scroll appears. Naruto picked up the scroll and read what was inside.

 _Naruto..._

 _By now both your mother and I may or may not be dead..._

 _I know you are maybe wondering why we died if we both are dead... knowing Old man Sarutobi, he probably didn't tell you about us because if my enemies found out about you, they would've tried to kill you._

 _Now most likely if I had to seal the Kyuubi inside you, let me tell you this... I'm sorry, your mother and I didn't want to do it but it was the only way to stop it's attack..._

 _You might not know this but your mother was the kyuubi's holder before you if we had to seal it in you._

 _Anyways, I can't keep writing, the Kyuubi is charging a giant Tailed Beast Bomb and I need to protect the village! Before you were born, we made shadow clones that have enough Chakra to stay in form for a week and sealed them on in a seal behind the painting, just in case something like this would happen. Even if they aren't the real us, they love you just as much and will answer any questions you have._

 _I love you, my son._

 _Minato Namikaze_

Suki saw the blond was crying. It hurt her more that she at least had the warmth of a mother and the proudness of a father until the Massacre while Naruto didn't have any of that his whole life.

She hugged Naruto from behind and held him close, letting the blond cry it all out.

Once he was finished, he dried his tears and took the painting down, eying the seal that held the shadow clones of his parents.

"I know that they aren't the real them... but," Naruto did his trademark grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I made a promise to myself when I read that letter that I will meet my parents, even if they are shadow clones!"

Biting his thumb, he drawled blood and smeared it on the seal. The room began to glow brightly and when the light vanished, two new people were in the room, eyes shut.

The mother of Naruto was the first to open their eyes, and saw Naruto.

"S-Sochi..."

Hearing his wife, the shadow clone of the Forth Hokage opened his eyes and looked at Kushina. "Why were we unsealed Kushina?"

"Minato-kun... look," she pointed at their son.

"Is that..."

Naruto stepped away from Suki and towards the shadow clones of his parents, "m-mom... d-dad..."

"Sochi!!!" Kushina pulled her son into her arms and held him close.

"My son..." Minato smiles then looks towards Suki, "I assume you are either my son's girlfriend or teammate, correct?"

"Hn," she replied.

"Yep, that's defiantly an Uchiha... Kushina, doesn't she look like Mikoto?"

Suki's eyes widen at the mention of her mother.

"She does... I remember before we were made, boss and Mikoto were talking about her being pregnant and her due date being a few months before mine," the red head said.

Kushina then grins a evil grin, "awww my Sochi goes after my best friend's daughter!"

The two genin stare at the red head and start blushing as red as her hair.

"Kushina... please don't provoke the children..." the room was suddenly filled with killer intent, and Minato was sweating like mad.

Kushina's hair rose, making it look like the Kyuubi incarnated and a yellow gleam came from her eyes.

 ** _"Mi-na-to-kun,"_** with a flash of light, Minato grabbed his son and vanished.

Suki tried to run away until she heard giggling.

"Hehehe that's how you scare off a man or tell them your the boss ttebane!"

Suki only stared at Kushina for a second before smirking, "teach me oh wise one."

 **With Minato and Naruto**

The two appeared in the hokage's office in a bright light, spooking Tsunade.

"Few... got outa there in time... sorry about the dizziness son"

They heard a crash and when they looked at the sound's origins, they found Tsunade, fainted on the ground.

 **12345678901234567890**

 ** _Well that's the first chapter of the sequel of Sasuke's a girl! I know it's a bit weird but trust me, this is like filler arcs before the time that Ero-sannin takes Naruto on the three year trip. I always hated how the village treated Naruto so this next chapter will mostly be a village bashing fanfic but after that it'll be like that anime again only with slight changes as you know... anyways I have someone here to take us out! Here's KUSHINA!!!!_**

 **Kushina: if you want this story to live tell Kato to keep making it in the reviews! Dattebane!! Now where's Minato-kun and my Sochi!?**

 **Miles away**

 **Naruto: are you sure hiding from kaa-Chan is a good idea Tou-san?**

 **Minato: last time I tried to tell her about teasing people, I ended up in a hospital for a month... and remember I'm just a shadow clone... she gets me and I won't be able to live... and I'm sure she'd put the whole "I took you into this world I can take you out" thing to heart about you...**

 **Naruto: *pales***

 **Back with the Author and Kushina**

 **Kushina: my "my husband and Sochi are scared of me" senses are tingling!**

 **l *a eep sound could be heard miles away***

 **Kushina: there they are! *she heads in the direction of Naruto and Minato***

 ** _Kami have mercy on their souls... anyways! Read on Kato Squad!_**


End file.
